Truths and Lies
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A continuation of Everyone Lies. Marital bliss doesn't last forever. Especially if you are a consulting criminal and criminal mistress. Can the couple work things out or will they become their own enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first chapter of Truths and Lies. For those of you who have read Everyone Lies, I hope you enjoy this. Please review. They make me happy. So, on with the chapter.**

Molly Moriarty was lying in bed watching her wonderful husband sleep. She hated to disturb him, but one of her minions had given her some news. Jim would want to know this.

"Jim, darling, wake up. I have some news for you." She said quietly.

"What? I'm sleeping." Jim said.

"Sherlock is in Serbia. That's the last stop before he comes back from the dead. We've got planning to do." Molly said.

That caught his attention. "It's about time."

"I know. He's slipping. Time was he could solve six cases without leaving his location." Molly agreed.

"Middle age. Comes to everyone. Except you and me. We sort of skip middle age." Jim said.

Molly kissed him and played with her hair. She stopped. Molly got up and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

"I didn't think I would become repulsive so soon. Was the kiss that bad?" Jim teased coming into the bathroom.

"You are fine. This is normal for a pregnant woman." Molly said with a smirk.

Jim looked at her and froze.

"Jim." She waved her hand in front of him. "Jim, you're kinda scaring me. Say something."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. You are pregnant with Moriarty spawn." Jim teased.

"Is this okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. We are going to make Irene an aunt." Jim said. He made a face a moment later. "Probably not the best role model, but hey neither are we."

"Good. I was worried there for a moment. We can teach the baby all about how we commit crimes."

"Does Irene know?" Jim asked.

"No." Molly said. "Oh God I'm gonna get fat and ugly."

"You won't get ugly. I will like your body no matter what." Jim said.

"Thanks. I love you, my criminal hero." Molly kissed him.

"I love you, my criminal mistress. What are we going to call our spawn?"

"Criminal spawn?" Molly suggested.

"I like it." Jim put his hand on her stomach. "I dub the criminal spawn."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, our plan is to go back to London and wreak havoc on Sherlock's life. Sounds simple enough." Irene said.

"Sherlock doesn't stand a chance against the three of us." Molly said.

"Um, two of us. You, Molly, aren't coming." Jim said.

"What? Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you are pregnant. You can't put yourself in dangerous situations." Jim replied.

"That's not fair. I can handle myself without getting hurt." Molly argued.

"I know you can handle yourself, but we have to take precautions just in case." Jim said.

"What, so I stay here while you and Irene go off gallivanting all over London plotting my revenge scheme?" Molly said.

"Pretty much." Jim said.

"Tough. I'm coming. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm made of porcelain." Molly said.

"I said no. You aren't going. It's not safe." Jim said.

"You are telling me what to do now!" Molly raised her voice.

"You did repeat the vow that said to honor and obey did you not?" Jim said.

"You are throwing that at me! That clause does not mean you get to order me to do things!" Molly said hotly.

"I know that, but I can tell you that you aren't going!" Jim said just as hotly.

"I'm starting to hate being pregnant with your spawn!" Molly snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got pregnant!"

"Yes it is! It takes two to tango, James Moriarty!" Molly yelled.

"I'm not changing my mind. You aren't going and that's final! I don't care if I have to cuff you to the bed, you aren't going!" Jim said.

Molly glared at him and Irene swore she saw a flash of hurt. She turned and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. The forbidden room.

"Smooth, Junior." Irene said.

Jim turned to her. "I don't need you to question or argue with my methods!" He walked out of the room.

Molly threw herself on the bed and cried. Jim had never raised his voice at her. He had never told her she couldn't go on trips and crime sprees. It was terrible. She decided she wouldn't leave the room. Jim wasn't allowed in and he knew better than to bother her when she was angry. She was not usually angry at him, but the rule still stood.


	3. Chapter 3

Irene walked up the stairs and to Molly's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Molly, darling, it's me. Can I come in?"

Molly unlocked the door and let her in. Irene sat next to her on the bed.

"Still mad?"

"Yeah. I was perfectly fine before he came along. Why would he think I couldn't handle myself? I tricked him for God sake." Molly vented.

"I think our Jim boy is experiencing a new emotion called worry." Irene said.

"I don't care what emotion he's feeling. He can take his worry and shove it. It's stupid."

"You are going to go anyway aren't you?" Irene asked.

"You bet. Let's see what he thinks when I take Sherlock down without any help and nothing happens to me or the baby. He will see I'm right." Molly said.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Irene inquired.

"Oh, that is a secret." Molly smiled evilly.

Irene left Molly's room and went in search of Jim. She found him sitting in Molly's study.

"Is she still mad?" He asked.

"What do you think? You told her she couldn't do the thing she is passionate about the most. Which, by the way, why would you go back to London with her revenge scheme without her? The whole reason we are going back is because she wants revenge on Sherlock. The two of us going defeats the purpose." Irene said.

"Because then we can do it in her honor." Jim said.

"That's the thing. Molly wants the feeling of balance restored to the universe. If you do it, she won't feel accomplished." Irene said.

"She's not going." Jim said.

"I didn't say she had to go. I meant you don't have to go. We wait. Sherlock will still be in London when we decide to go. Look, marriage is supposed to be an equal ground. You don't order her to do things and she doesn't order you to do stuff."

"You're probably right. Although, why you are giving marriage advice is beyond me." Jim said.

"Just talk to her. Maybe she'll forgive you." Irene said. Jim just sat there. "Go."

Jim walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Molly? Molly, come on open up." Jim knocked again. Nothing. "You can't hide in there forever. You'll have to leave the room eventually and when you do we need to talk." He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim and Irene were eating dinner when they heard a door open.

"She is coming downstairs." Jim said.

"Stating the obvious." Irene rolled her eyes.

Molly came downstairs looking terrible. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. She didn't even look at anyone and went back upstairs.

"That…went really well. I think you two are getting somewhere." Irene said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jim said.

This went on for days. Jim was getting frustrated and Irene was amused.

Molly came out of her room looking absolutely horrible. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She had only eaten water and apples for the last few days. Jim rolled his eyes when she walked past him again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was standing in front of him.

"Okay. This has gone on long enough. You can't just hide yourself away. This is silly."

"I'm not being silly. Now, let me go." Molly tried to pull away.

"Look, you are making yourself sick! You need to eat a proper meal and take care of yourself! I am not going to London without you, now please take care of yourself!"

"You aren't leaving me? You will stay here with me?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I realize it's not fair to you and it wouldn't be great leaving you here." Jim said.

"Oh." Molly kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are we okay now? Will you sleep in the same room as me?" Jim asked.

"Yes." She kissed him again.

Irene came around the corner and saw the couple kissing.

"Thank God you two got everything fixed." She said.

Jim looked at Molly. "Will you eat something other than apples now?"

"Yes. I think the baby is starting to protest to my diet." Molly agreed.

"Well, we can't deny the spawn what it wants." Jim said.

"Come on. Then I want to get a good night's sleep with you. Heaven knows I need it." Molly said.

"Whatever you wish you shall have." Jim led Molly to the kitchen. All the while they were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly was five months pregnant and just starting to show. She was feeling much better and the morning sickness was fading.

"Jim, do I look fat?" She asked.

"Of course not, babe. You look gorgeous." Jim replied.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm getting big and fat and ugly." Molly said.

"You are far from ugly. In fact, I want to take my beautiful criminal mistress to dinner. What about we go to that restaurant that you like so much. They have that chicken thing you love." Jim grabbed her hand.

"Chicken makes me sick." Molly said.

"Right. How about that gelato place you like? You've been craving that stuff like crazy." Jim asked.

"Oooo yes. That sounds amazing." Molly said.

They were walking down the street holding hands and chatting. Molly stopped all of a sudden.

"Molly, what is it? Everything alright?" Jim asked with concern.

"Fine. Feel this." Molly took his hand and placed it on her belly. "The baby is kicking."

"Oh. Feisty little thing isn't she?" Jim said.

"Look at her parents." Molly smiled and continued walking. She stopped again. "Hold on. You said she. How are you sure it's a she?"

"Just a feeling. Why? You don't think it's a she?"

"No. It's a boy. I'm very sure." Molly said. "You can't argue with a woman's instinct."

"You remember that when I'm right and you're wrong." Jim said.

"And you'll be kicking yourself when we have a little Jim Jr."

"No. We are not naming it Jim Jr. Irene will not be calling it Junior. I will not put our child through that kind of torture." Jim said.

"Okay. Okay. Not Jim Jr. How about Sebastian?" Molly suggested.

"No way. He's not going to be named after your sniper." Jim replied. "Besides, it's a girl so we won't need boy names. We could name her Catalina."

"What so she can sound like she's a cat? No." Molly said.

"Fine. Jessica?"

"No. Had a friend named Jessica. Didn't end well." Molly said.

"What happened?"

"Shot her."

"Oh." Jim nodded.

"First murder actually." Molly said.

"Nice. So, Jessica is out. We have time to think about this." Jim said.

"Yeah. We have a little bit of time." Molly said.

They kept walking around because Molly hated being in the house all day.

"I never did ask, why did you play me like that when we met? Why didn't you say something?" Jim asked.

"Aw because you were doing so good with your Jim from IT bit I didn't want to spoil it. I thought I would leave you with sweet mousy Molly for a bit longer." Molly replied.

"So, instead you lead me on, quite brilliantly I might add, until you decided to drug me and tie me up." Jim clarified.

"Yep. It was so fun. You have to admit it was."

"Oh yeah. Getting a needle jabbed into my shoulder while you kissed me was so fun. Then being tied up in some dark place was the highlight." Jim teased.

"I'm talking about the rest of it." Molly said. "You know you enjoyed the final problem. Other than the boring waiting in the jail cell."

"Yeah okay it was fun." Jim agreed.

"See. Now, come on. I want to go home so we can have some more fun." Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him along.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim followed Molly outside to the hot tub.

"You have a hot tub and you didn't tell me?" Jim asked.

"I like to keep you on your toes." Molly made to get into the hot tub and hesitated. "Wait. This won't boil the baby will it?"

Jim laughed out loud. "No, darling. The baby will not boil in the water. It's safe and cocooned in your stomach."

"Well, I didn't know. Don't laugh at me." Molly pouted. "You do not want to provoke a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Jim said.

"I forgive you. Don't let it happen again."

They spent four wonderful hours in the hot tub then decided to relax before dinner in her study.

"You've been in here." Molly observed.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you've moved some of my files that contain my criminal insurance. Been a bit nosy have we?"

Jim had the decency to blush. "I was curious. You have a lot of dirt on a lot of people."

"Like Irene always says, we have to make sure we have people on our side when we need them. It's a good policy." Molly said.

"I see. Where is Irene anyway?" Jim asked.

"She's found herself a client. According to her, she's got to make money where she can." Molly replied.

"That means we have the place to ourselves." Jim said.

"Yeah. What are you suggesting?" Molly asked seductively.

"Well, a little something like this." Jim started kissing up her neck and her jawline until her reached her lips.

"Oh, baby." Molly said.

"You like that, poppet?" Jim asked.

"I mean oh baby." Molly gestured to her stomach. "I'm having what feels like contractions."

"Oh! Baby! Um, hospital." Jim took her to the hospital.

A few hours later, they left the hospital.

"Braxton Hicks. Why do we even need those?" Molly groaned.

"At least everything is okay." Jim reasoned.

"No uterus no opinion. You have no idea what that feels like, so don't say anything." Molly snapped.

"Okay." Jim held up his hands in surrender. "I have no idea what you are going through."

They got home and Irene had returned.

"Where have you two love birds been?" She asked.

"Hospital." Jim said.

"What happened?" Irene asked.

"Don't ask. Just know everything is fine. Molly is just very hormonal right now. And I don't mean crying. I mean claws are out." Jim warned.

"I heard that! I don't want to be mean. I'm sorry." Molly started crying.

"Not crying eh?" Irene said.

"Aw, Molly, you aren't mean. It's understandable that you are upset."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why don't I take you upstairs and massage your feet? They've got to be killing you."

"Okay." Molly smiled and went upstairs.

"Be careful what you say. Her hormones, as you've seen, are all over the place." Jim said.

"Consider myself warned." Irene said.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly was finally sleeping peacefully when Jim crept downstairs to meet Irene.

"How is she feeling?" Irene asked.

"Sore. Tired. Miserable." Jim replied.

"Poor darling. At least she's getting some sleep now."

Someone rang the doorbell.

"Whoever this is better not have woken her up because she hasn't slept well for days. I will kill them slowly and painfully if they did." Jim growled. He answered the door.

"Oh, hello Sherlock dear." Irene said. "What brings you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should come see what you lot have planned. I've got to make sure my schedule is clear. Especially since I'm back in London." Sherlock said.

"Well, France isn't exactly on the way to Baker Street. Seems a little out of the way." Irene said.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be back in London for a while yet. We aren't ready to attack you yet." Jim said.

"You already said you had a plan two years ago, so what changed?" Sherlock inquired.

"Lot's of dynamics have changed and I don't have to tell you about any of them." Jim replied.

"Jim, darling, who is it?" Molly came downstairs in her red dressing gown.

Sherlock looked her up and down.

"Oh, yes. You've impregnated her with your spawn." Sherlock said.

"Yes. The missus and I have a spawn. Problem?" Jim asked.

"Missus? You married her? I didn't see you as the settling down type." Sherlock said.

"I didn't see you as the friends type, but we always miss something. And, she is just like me, so yes I married her." Jim replied.

"Sherlock, I will introduce you to Mrs. Moriarty." Irene said.

"Jim, what is this about because I was actually sleeping for once." Molly inquired.

"Sherlock was in the neighborhood apparently. Irene, you take care of this. Molly, come along. We'll get you back to bed."

"So, Mr. Holmes, how have you been?" Irene asked.

"Fine. What happened to you after Karachi?"

"I used some connections I still had to relocate. When I told you I had copies of that information, I wasn't lying. You always fall for those pitiful schemes. I took up business in America. Molly, the sweet thing texted me with an offer I couldn't refuse." Irene explained. "You still have my old phone don't you?"

"I-"

"Sentiment. Funny because what was it you said about a weakness? Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side? You have lost that battle." Irene smiled. "Now, I've got to make sure I'm ready for my next appointment. Goodbye, Mr. Holmes. Please let the door hit you on the way out."

 **Please don't forget to review. I update faster when I have encouragement.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jim was downstairs in the morning making breakfast. Irene came down and joined him in the kitchen.

"Cooking are we? That apron is a good look on you. You should wear frilly stuff more often." She said.

"I'm making Molly breakfast. She's still asleep. I have dry toast, bacon, and juice. She has an aversion to eggs right now." Jim said. "And I like the apron too. It's so comfortable and keeps my clothes clean. Oh my God what am I saying?" He ripped the apron off.

"You are such a girl." Irene teased.

"Yeah, yeah keep it up. You might end up not being Auntie Irene." Jim warned and started walking the plate upstairs.

He sat the plate on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Molly. He ran his hand through her hair and watched her sleep. Molly slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. You sleep well?" He asked.

"For once, yes. What smells so good?" Molly asked.

"I made you breakfast. No eggs. I remembered what happened last time." Jim gave her the plate.

"Aw, you are so sweet. Thank you." Molly kissed him softly.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay." Molly said.

She ate her food while Jim massaged her back.

"Alright, mamma needs a bath. Help me up?" Molly held out her hands.

"Of course." Jim grabbed her hands. "Will you be needing any help with your bath?"

"Well, I might need some help scrubbing my back. You know, it gets really hard to reach with this baby bump." Molly winked and walked into the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

Jim bounded into the bathroom just in time to see Molly pull the string on her nightie.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look?"

"Every spare moment." Molly sank into the warm water. "Oh this feels so good. I could stay in here forever."

"I wouldn't suggest it." Jim said. "The water will get cold and you'll probably get hypothermia."

"Thanks for the tip." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Just saying."

Molly finished her bath and got dressed in comfortable clothes.

"What would you like to do today, darling?" Jim asked.

"To be honest, nothing. I want to sit down and do nothing." Molly sighed. "How much longer do I have to be pregnant?"

"Well, you reached your seventh month last week, so about two months." Jim said.

"That's too long. I can't do anything I want to do. It is very difficult to steal a painting and stuff when you're as big as a whale."

"I wouldn't call you a whale. You are beautiful." Jim said. "And if you want a stolen painting, I will go get you a stolen painting. Just tell me which one."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Molly said.

"I thought it was for my dashing criminal heroics and charming good looks."

"Well, that too. But, it was your mind that drew me to you." Molly gave him a kiss.

"Oh good. I'd hate to disappoint."

 **Please leave a review. They make me very happy and motivate me to post more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was late. It was ten days past her due date and she was miserable.

"Look, darling, there are ways to kick-start labor. Why don't we work through the list?" Jim said.

"Okay. What's first?" Molly asked.

"Walking. Let's walk around." Jim said.

They walked around the house for an hour and nothing happened.

"Next?"

"Spicy food." Jim replied.

"Ooo let's try that. What do we have that's spicy?" Molly asked.

"Well, we don't have anything in, but I'll go out and get you every spicy food I can find." Jim went out.

Molly found herself surrounded by hot sauce, hot peppers, hot curry, everything.

"Is it working?" Jim asked.

"Do you see me having a baby? No. I'm still very pregnant." Molly snapped.

"Okay, so spicy food isn't working. Let me see the next thing on the list. Um, acupuncture?"

"No way are you coming anywhere near me with needles. You have no idea what you are doing." Molly said.

"I do agree with that. There's caster oil." Jim suggested.

"Bring it." Molly tried it and it didn't work.

She was feeling quite miserable and cranky. She was just ready to be done with this.

"It is so hot in here. Why do we keep the heat so high? We don't need to roast ourselves." Molly snapped.

"I am getting that baby out of you." Jim grabbed her face and started kissing her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Molly asked.

"I'm using the most effective way to start labor." Jim replied. "Sex."

"Whatever works." Molly said.

Even that didn't work.

Molly stood up to go to the bathroom and felt the moisture run down her leg.

"Oh great. I give you all the best and what does it take to start labor? Standing up." Jim said.

"You started it, darling. Now, we need to get to the hospital." Molly replied. "Irene, we are going to the hospital."

"I'll meet you later. Keep me posted."


	10. Chapter 10

Molly and Jim were in the hospital room and Molly was focusing on her breathing.

"I hate you so much." She said.

"I know you do. I know and I love you too." Jim replied.

"This is all your fault." She squeezed his hand very hard.

"Ah! You don't realize how much this hurts. Ow!" Jim yelped.

Molly glared at him.

"Really? Your little crushed hand does not compare to what I'm feeling right now."

Irene came into the room.

"Hello, darling. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Molly said.

"Why are you being nice to her and not me?" Jim asked.

"Because I am not the cause of her current agony." Irene replied.

"Molly, we are about ready to have a baby." A nurse said.

"Oh thank God." Molly said in relief.

When she started pushing, Jim held her hand.

"You are never touching me again, Jim. Do you hear me? Not a finger."

"Alright. I understand." Jim replied.

Then another time.

"Oh, baby, I love you. Don't ever let go of me."

Jim looked at Irene.

"Talk about bipolar."

"Shut up. If you were in her position, you'd be like that too." Irene scolded.

Finally Molly fell back on the pillows in relief.

"Okay. You two have a baby girl." The nurse said.

"Told you I was right." Jim said.

"Whatever." Molly replied.

The baby was handed to Molly.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Jim said.

Molly looked at him with a look that surprised him that he didn't drop dead. He chose to reconcile by kissing her. He then looked down at the pink baby Molly was holding. The little girl's big brown eyes stared up at them.

"I've got a name. The perfect name, and if you don't like it, I don't know you at all." Jim said.

"What is it?"

"Josie. Josie Selena Moriarty." Jim answered.

"Aw. That's a pretty name." Molly said. "It's perfect."

"Can I hold her?" Irene asked.

"Sure." Molly handed to baby over to Irene.

"Careful. Don't drop her." Jim warned.

"I won't drop her Junior. I will use the utmost care." Irene argued.

"I can't be too sure. The way you treat other people." Jim snapped.

"You really think I would endanger your baby?"

"It's not like you've held a baby before. For all I know you would break her neck."

"Both of you shut up! I just had a baby and I'm tired. I do not have the energy to deal with you two fighting with each other. And if you make my baby cry, I will murder both of you and make it look like an accident." Molly said angrily.

"Sorry." Irene said.

"Sorry, darling." Jim kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you. Now give me my baby." Molly took Josie in her arms. "Hello. You are the luckiest girl in the world. Yes you are. You know why? Because your daddy is a dashing criminal hero and your mummy is a criminal mastermind. Your Auntie Irene is, well, you'll learn when you get older. And you, are our little criminal princess."

"I thought it was criminal spawn." Jim said.

"Look at her. Does she come across as criminal spawn to you?" Molly asked.

Jim took the baby from her. "No. Criminal princess suits her perfectly. I have my criminal mistress and princess."


	11. Chapter 11

Molly sat in the nursery with little Josie. She was feeding her before putting her down for a nap. Josie was a very quiet baby. She only cried when she really needed something for which her parents were very grateful. Jim walked in as she stood up.

"Hello, darling."

"Hi." Molly whispered. "Shh. She's sleeping."

"I came to tell you your minion is here."

Molly smiled. "Which one? I have many. You, terrorist cells all over the place, Sebby."

"I am not your minion." Jim said pretending to be offended.

"Yes you are." Molly kissed him. "So, who is it?"

"Sebby."

"Oh, I haven't seen him for ages."

Molly came downstairs and found Sebastian in the living area. She gave him a hug.

"Sebby, it's been ages. Good to see you. What have you been up to?"

"Just got back from Serbia. There were a few loose ends to tie up after Mr. Holmes left."

"Good. I will be needing you when we go back to London. Always take the precaution of a psychopathic criminal and an excellent sniper."

"Yes, ma'am. You are looking well."

"Thank you, Seb." Molly said.

"Would you like to see the baby? I'm sure she would love to meet her Uncle Sebby."

"Of course. I'm sure she takes after her beautiful mother."

"Woah! No flirting. She's taken. Back off mister." Jim said.

Molly giggled. "Jim, calm down. Sebby has always been like this. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Seb, come on upstairs. Just stay quiet. She's sleeping."

Molly crept up the stairs quietly. She opened the door to the nursery and walked to the crib. Josie was gurgling happily instead of sleeping and sucking on her fingers.

"Hello, precious. Not sleepy are you? No. Time for you to meet your Uncle Sebby. Yes, come on sweetheart." Molly picked her up and walked over to Sebastian. "Seb, this is Josie Selena Moriarty. She's a month old."

"She is very cute." Seb said.

"It's all Molly, Sebby. Jim contributed nothing to that child's looks." Irene said, walking in.

"Why are you all so rude?" Jim asked.

"Aw, you contributed to her looks. See her dark hair? That's you. Her nose? That's you. She just got her eyes and other stuff from me." Molly said.

Josie began to get fussy from all the noise and attention. Her face screwed up and she started crying. Jim took her from Molly and cradled her.

"Shh. Don't cry. Daddy is here. Auntie Irene is a scary lady isn't she? I want to cry sometimes too. You aren't the only one."

Josie stopped crying and just stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"You agree, huh?" Jim said.

"Hey, Junior, I am not a scary woman and you know it." Irene said. "If anyone is scary around here it's you."

"I am not Junior for the last time."

"You said it was the last time the last time you said it was the last time, so I'm sorry if I don't believe you." Irene replied.

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"It makes sense if you're listening, but when do you ever listen?"

"You are trying to confuse me. Stop trying to confuse me you mad woman." Jim argued.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up or I will have Seb kill you both and I won't feel the tiniest bit sorry about it!" Molly yelled.

The two of them stopped and looked at Molly with wide eyes.

"I am sick and tired of the two of you constantly bickering. You two are like children and I am not going to talk to either of you until you work out your problems and get along." Molly took Josie from Jim and walked out of the room. "Sebby, would you like a cup of tea?"

Sebastian understood the meaning of Molly's words and followed. "Yeah. That would be nice."

Jim and Irene glared daggers at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's all your fault!" Jim said.

"How is it my fault?"

"You insist on calling me Junior all the time. It sets me off. I don't see how it's not your fault."

"Well, Molly is right. We do argue a lot and it can be frustrating." Irene said.

"True, but it's always because you provoke me."

"It is clear this could go round and round forever and we are not going to make any progress. It is a hopeless operation." Irene replied.

"Maybe, it will blow over and Molly won't remember what she said. She was just frustrated." Jim said conspiratorially.

"You might be on to something there, Jun-" Irene smiled. "I mean, Jim."

"That looked painful to say." Jim commented.

"Oh it was."

Molly poured the tea while making faces at Josie. She and Jim had been trying to get Josie to smile and laugh, but they weren't getting anywhere.

"It frustrates me to no end I'm telling you. One day I'm going to have you put a bullet through their heads. Promise me you will do it without questions."

"You have my word. May I ask, are they always like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my god you have no idea. I want to wring their necks some days. But, my baby needs her daddy so I restrain myself."

Jim and Irene came into the room looking sheepish.

"Hello, darling."

Molly didn't say a word.

"She didn't forget. Way to go." Irene whispered.

"Follow my lead." Jim whispered back. "Um, Irene and I have worked out our differences and everything is good between us."

Molly looked at them suspiciously. Irene nodded in agreement.

"We are sorry that we have been at each other's throats." Irene said.

"Yes, please don't let Seb kill us."

Molly smiled at them. "Okay. That's good."

Sebastian left a while later and Molly turned to look at Jim and Irene.

"Jim, darling, what do you say to taking Josie out on her first bank robbery?"

Jim grinned. "We can do the thing that we've always wanted to do."

"Exactly."

"What have you always wanted to do?" Irene asked.

"You'll see."

 **I am so excited with where this story is going. In a few chapters, the group will go back to London to start the new game. Please leave a review. They make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Molly was wearing a yellow dress that she hated, but it kept her in character. She pushed the pram with Josie in it into a bank. She sent the text to Jim.

 _In position-M_

Jim nodded to Irene and they pulled put on their disguises. He came into the bank and shot a few shots into the air.

"Alright! Everybody freeze!" He yelled. Jim walked over to Molly who was cooing at their daughter in her pram. "Give me all of the money or the woman gets it."

Molly slipped into rehearsed hysterics. "Please no! I have a baby! Please let me go!"

Irene collected the bags of money. Someone pulled out a gun. Jim saw it.

"Put the gun down or I will not only shoot the woman I will shoot the baby!"

The man dropped the gun. Irene came over with the money.

"Thank you everyone. You've been great. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have other plans."

He and Irene left and removed the disguises. During the frenzy afterwards, Molly slipped out of the bank and joined the other two. Jim greeted Molly with a kiss.

"Great job, darling."

"Not bad for someone who hasn't committed a crime for months."

Molly picked up Josie.

"She's a natural." Jim said.

"Yes she is. One day you will get to help us, sweetheart. Mummy and daddy will teach you all about crime. Yes we will." Molly crooned.

Josie started giggling and smiling at Molly. Molly looked at Jim with delight.

"She's smiling. Listen to her giggle."

Jim took Josie from Molly and cradled her. "Good girl. That's my princess."

"Okay, as sweet as this is, we should probably get out of here, or your child is also going to be introduced to a jail cell." Irene said.

"The woman has a point." Jim said.

Molly put Josie back in the pram and they went back to the house. Jim cooked the three of them lunch. Molly made a bottle for Josie and started feeding her.

"I am thinking we should plan on temporarily going back to London. We have the Sherlock issue to deal with. And he would never hurt a woman with a baby. Even Sherlock has standards." Molly said.

"Right. He would never separate a mother and her child." Irene agreed.

"You, Irene, play a major role in this game. You can get to him in ways the rest of us can't. Play it up and get him under your spell like you did before. You saw his face when he first found out you were here." Jim explained.

"Oooo do I get to be creative?" Irene asked.

"You can be as creative as you want." Molly said.

"Where do the two of you come in?"

"Well, Jim and I have put together a video that we will display on every screen in London. That will alert Sherlock of the game beginning. We are going to play it as if the video is an imposter and Jim is actually dead by placing a body double in Bart's morgue of him. I will confront Sherlock at his flat in my old jumpers and cardigans as if nothing has changed except Josie. That is where Sebby comes in. He will play the role of my fiancée Tom. Everyone else will be fooled as well as Sherlock. I told him he would have no idea what was real and what was fake."

"One problem with that." Irene said. "You haven't been in Bart's morgue for like three years."

Molly smiled. "Paid network minion that looks exactly like me thanks to some great disguises. Plus my frequent visits to London. Everyone buys the double. She's very well briefed."

Irene clapped. "I am impressed. Who thought this plan out? Jimmy boy or you?"

"We both did. Basically while I couldn't do anything during my pregnancy." Molly said.

"You know Sherlock is itching for a challenge." Jim said.

"Mycroft has no clue either. Not that it would matter. He and all the king's horses couldn't make us do a thing we didn't want to." Molly said.

"What about the king's men?" Jim asked.

"I know what they like." Irene said with a wink.

"Of course you do."


	14. Chapter 14

As expected, Sherlock showed up at the house.

"How are you doing this?"

"Sherlock, darling, you'll need to be more specific. How am I kissing my wife like this, how is Irene completing her job, what exactly?" Jim asked.

"How is Molly in two places at once? You couldn't have gotten a look alike. The DNA test I required she have came back positive for Molly. How. Are. You. Doing. It?"

"If we told you we'd be playing fair. We aren't playing fair." Irene said.

"It's against our religion." Molly added.

"I will figure it out."

"Maybe Molly is a figment of your imagination."

Sherlock left in a huff.

"Will he be able to find the Alchemist?" Irene asked.

"No. The FBI have already found that particular blacklister, so we are in the clear." Molly replied.

"Thank god for Raymond Reddington." Jim said.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had contacts around the world." Irene said.

"I don't kid about serious matters. Now, phase one is complete."

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Molly straightened her ponytail. She slid on a hideous jumper with cherries on it and her lab coat. She hadn't been to Bart's in ages. He biggest worry was leaving her baby with Jim.

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?"

"Yes. I can do it."

"Irene will be here in case you need help."

"Poor child will need therapy."

"Imagine school. My mommy is a queen of all criminals, my daddy is a consulting criminal, and my auntie Irene is a dominatrix."

"Teachers will love us."

"But seriously. Her food is in the little jars in the fridge. She eats sweet potatoes for lunch and squash for dinner. Make sure you use the special tea infused soap for her skin since it's sensitive when you give her a bath."

"Molly, dearest, I've got this. I have dealt with much harder stuff."

"Okay. I'm leaving now. Off to slice up some cadavers."

Jim gave her a kiss. "Have a good day at work sweetheart."

Molly walked into Bart's. Once in the morgue, she found her body double. "You are relieved from duty for today."

Once that was dealt with, she began working on the first body of the day. The first incision sent a burst of chills down her spine. It had been so long since she'd done this. The feeling of pleasure grew as she began removing the organs. She held the heart in her hand, examining it a bit longer than necessary.

"I need to see the body Mr. Sentar. Quickly."

"Hello to you, Sherlock."

"Molly, how's Tom?"

"He's lovely still. Not a sociopath or psychopath."

Sherlock stopped and stared at her. Not just stared but read her. "Interesting."

"What was that, Sherlock?" John asked.

"The body is very interesting. Strangulation pattern is that of a hair extension. The murderer is in fact the salon stylist. Phone Lestrade and tell him to get out to the salon." Sherlock rattled off without losing eye contact with Molly.

"Sure. Are you coming?" John inquired.

"Just a moment. Go ahead out."

John left the morgue. Sherlock analyzed Molly up and down in silence for a moment. Molly just stood there and let him do his thing. He quietly catalogued every feature in his mind palace for further examination later.

"Sherlock?"

"Hello, Mrs. Moriarty. A pleasure."

"Oh a pleasure to be sure. It's just wonderful to breathe in the London air again. You would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Back in London for a long time?"

"A bit of a vacation of sorts. Tired of France."

"Picking up your job again. I see you are still quite skilled at slicing up those cadavers of yours. Time has not changed your skill set."

"Ah the thrill of opening up the dead gives a high that no drug could ever bring me. Not that I've ever experimented with drugs. You on the other hand would be able to tell me all about that."

"Pregnancy hasn't changed you much has it?"

"No. Just a few bodily changes. Not that you ever noticed me before. Jim appreciates some of the augmentations from pregnancy."

"And your daughter? How is she?"

"She's wonderful. Isn't making any milestones yet, but she does do this adorable giggle." Molly smiled fondly.

"You got everything you always wanted. Marriage, a baby. Everything you have always wanted." Sherlock said, somewhat fondly.

"No. Everything the Molly Hooper you knew wanted. This Molly never cared for sentiment. A fling, yes. This was something I didn't expect. It wasn't unwelcome though."

Her phone pinged with a text that read: **Come now, stop the flirting, darling. I'm getting jealous-JM**

Molly smirked. "Anyway, how did you know it was me?"

"There are a few signs. A slightly larger frame than the other. Miniscule but there. You think you can fool me but you can't."

"I have had you fooled for the last eight years. It isn't hard. Now, if you'll excuse me I think you have a case to solve and I have a break to go on."

Sherlock turned and left angrily. He would not admit defeat.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been super busy, but here it is. The next chapter will be Moriarty and the baby fluff. I promise adorableness and hilarity. By the way, I just had to make that Blacklist reference because it fit so perfectly into my story. Love you all.**


End file.
